Doing The Right Thing
by heldin-delta
Summary: Harry verlässt Draco, um Ginny zu heiraten. Alle haben ihre Zweifel, ob die Entscheidung richtig ist. Was wird passieren? HPDM, bißchen HPGW und bißchen DMZS, Oneshot


„Du hast dich also entschieden."

Er schluckte schwer und richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass er, würde er nur ein paar Augenblicke zu lange in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sehen, sich sofort wieder der völlig unbegründeten Hoffnung hingeben würde, dass er eine andere Wahl hatte als die, die so unumstößlich unlängst von ihm getroffen worden war.

„Ja", erwiderte er dann rau, und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich der Andere von der Wand abstieß, an der er bis eben ruhig gelehnt hatte, und auf die Tür zu marschierte. Seine Schritte hallten durch den Raum wie die Schläge einer Uhr um Mitternacht.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nur, dir zu gratulieren und viel Glück zu wünschen", sagte er etwas steif, und er hob überrascht den Blick. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet – Verwünschungen, Sarkasmus, Ignoranz... Aber nicht mit dieser förmlichen Höflichkeit, die ihn auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art wütend machte. Bedeutete es ihm gar nichts? Dass es jetzt vorbei war? Dass er sich für jemand anderes entschieden hatte?

Der Rücken des Blonden wirkte angespannt und seine Haarsträhnen fielen ihm so ins Gesicht, dass er unmöglich sagen konnte, welche Emotion derzeit vorherrschte. Jetzt hätte er einiges darum gegeben, in die Augen des Anderen sehen zu können, doch jetzt war es offenkundiger Weise zu spät.

„Wir sehen uns bei deiner Hochzeit, Potter." Und damit öffnete er die Tür und war verschwunden, noch ehe er überhaupt die Chance hatte, etwas darauf zu erwidern.

XXX

„Und du bist dir auch wirklich sicher, Harry?"

Er grunzte entnervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Herm, verdammt noch mal, wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen? Natürlich bin ich sicher. Sonst hätte ich sie doch nie gefragt."

Sie runzelte bloß die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme. „Solange, bis du endlich zugibst, dass du einen Fehler machst. Einen großen Fehler."

Ein ärgerliches Funkeln trat in seine Augen und er ballte unbewusst die Fäuste. „Was soll daran denn bitte ein Fehler sein? Ich liebe Ginny. Schon seit Ewigkeiten." Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren hörten sich die Worte fahl an, und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie bloß seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß, wie du aussiehst, wenn du jemanden liebst", meinte sie sanft, „und gerade jetzt ist das nicht der Fall."

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, nicht wissend, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Bei Merlin, sie hatte ja Recht. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

„Ich werde glücklich sein, Herm", erwiderte er dann schwach, „glücklicher, als ich es sonst hätte sein können."

Sie gab ein unwilliges Murren von sich. „Du wählst nur den einfacheren Weg, Harry, und das weißt du auch."

XXX

„Du kannst es noch zurücknehmen, das weißt du, richtig?"

Ihre Stimme war sanft, erduldend, und ihm wurde augenblicklich klar, wie schwer ihr diese Aussagen gefallen sein musste. Sie rechnete anscheinend schon damit, dass er sie nun verließ und machte es ihm nur einfacher. Wenn möglich, so liebte er sie in diesem Augenblick noch mehr.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er daher ebenso sanft und nahm ihre Hand, mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren funkelnden Verlobungsring streichend, „aber das hier ist genau das, was ich will."

Ihr Lächeln entlohnte ihn fast für die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren.

XXX

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, Kumpel, aber ich glaube, du solltest es nicht tun."

Er drehte sich leicht irritiert um und zupfte an seinem roten Kummerbund. „Das Rot ist doch zu dunkel, richtig? Ich wusste es. Ich hatte bei der helleren Farbe bleiben sollen. Überhaupt, ein Kummerbund... Sowas trägt doch seit dem 18. Jahrhundert kein Mensch mehr." Er sah etwas betreten an sich herab und seufzte leise. Ron trat näher.

„Das meine ich nicht, auch wenn du natürlich Recht hast und das Ding wirklich verdammt dämlich aussieht", sagte er ruhig, „aber eigentlich meinte ich das alles hier. Die Hochzeit." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich sag es nicht gerne, aber sie ist nicht die Richtige für dich."

Er runzelte die Stirn und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Von allen hatte er schon ähnliches gehört, aber das ausgerechnet Ron – der Erzheterosexuelle und Slytheringegner Nummer 1 Ronald Weasley –ihm nun auch noch damit kommen musste, das war wirklich zuviel des Guten. „Und wer sonst, Ron?" fragte er daher scharf, „sie ist perfekt. Sie liebt mich, und ich liebe sie. Wir tun einander gut."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sein bester Freund gelassen, „aber du wirst so auf Dauer nicht glücklich werden."

„Doch, das werde ich", entgegnete er fest und biss seine Zähne zusammen, „ich werde Kinder kriegen, Auror werden und ich werde jeden Sonntag mit euch allen zusammen bei deinen Eltern Kartoffelgratin essen. Genau so, wie ich es immer wollte."

Ron lächelte leicht. „Ja, genau so, wie du es immer wolltest, bevor du ihn kennen gelernt hast. Bevor du wusstest, dass es noch mehr gibt. Dass Liebe nicht nur weich und nett ist, sondern auch eine Herausforderung, der man sich jeden Tag neu stellen muss." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Tu Ginny das nicht an. Sie wird immer das Gefühl haben, sie war nur zweite Wahl."

Er knurrte leise. „Das ist sie nicht", erwiderte er leise, „sie ist genau, was ich will." Er griff nach einem Stück blauen Stoff neben sich. „Und jetzt halt die Klappe und leg deinen Kummerbund an, mein Freund. Ich mach mich ja nicht alleine lächerlich."

XXX

„Nur noch diesen einen, Harry, auf uns!" lallte Neville angetrunken und hielt ihm ein merkwürdig dampfendes Gefäß unter die Nase. Er zuckte angewidert zurück als ein seltsamer Geruch seine Geruchsnerven traf und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ganz gewiss nicht, Neville", gab er zurück, „das sieht aus wie irgendwas, das Snape gebraut hat, um mich zu vergiften."

„Keine Sorge, Mr Potter, die Mühe würde ich mir für sie nicht machen", erklang es da hinter ihm und wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte sein alter Gifte-Professor mit seinem Hang für Timing sich genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um hinter ihm zu erscheinen.

„Komm schon, komm schon", drängte Neville weiter und grinste glücklich, „es ist dein Junggesellenabschied, du musst das Zeug trinken!"

Er seufzte innerlich und nahm den Kelch. Eigentlich war es wohl egal – er hatte inzwischen schon soviel intus, dass er das Zeug vermutlich eh nicht mehr schmecken würde – aber ein leichtes Alarmglockenschrillen in seinem Kopf konnte er trotzdem nicht unterdrücken. Nichtsdestotrotz leerte er den Kelch angesichts Nevilles enthusiastischer Miene in einem Zug, ehe er sich schaudernd schüttelte. „Furchtbar", quäkste er, „das schmeckt ja grauenhaft."

Der Raum, der schon vorher irgendwie verschwommen wirkte, wurde noch eine Spur unschärfer und seine Augenlider ein ganzes Stück schwerer. „Ich bin müde", murmelte er mit plötzlich schwerer Zunge, schloss die Augen und kippte vom Stuhl.

XXX

_Der Kater war mörderisch._

_Sein gesamter Kopf dröhnte und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn irgendwann während der Zeremonie sein Schädel zerbarst und überall kleine Stückchen seines Hirns durch die Gegend fliegen würden. Wer hatte es noch mal für eine gute Idee gehalten, unbedingt direkt vor seiner Hochzeit diesen Junggesellenabend zu veranstalten?! Er würde den Verantwortlichen umbringen. Oder zumindest mit Verachtung strafen._

_Sein Kummerbund saß irgendwie zu eng und er unterdrückte nur schwerlich das Bedürfnis, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu winden und an dem Ding herumzuzupfen. Ron hatte Recht, er sah wirklich dämlich aus, aber Ginny hatte darauf bestanden. Und schließlich hieß es doch immer, die Hochzeit sei der Tag der Braut..._

„_Komm schon, Kumpel, du musst zum Altar!" kam es da von seinem besten Freund, und er seufzte leise und fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal über sein Haar. Nicht einmal zu seiner Hochzeit wollte die schwarze Mähne etwas ordentlicher aussehen, aber was soll's – Ginny gefiel es ja._

_Die Tür zur Kirche öffnete sich und er schritt langsam den Gang herunter, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und brav in alle Richtungen nickend, aus denen ihm erwartungsvolle Blicke zugesandt wurden._

_Dann fielen seine Augen auf ihm nur zu gut bekannte blonde Haarsträhnen, und er wäre beinahe mitten auf dem Gang angehalten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sein Lächeln auf den Zügen lassen, während er fassungslos den hellblonden Hinterkopf anstarrte, der sich als einer der einzigen nicht zu ihm umgedreht hatte._

_Was tat er hier?! _

_Er kämpfte sich weiter und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Blonden, als er neben ihm stand. Sein Mund wurde augenblicklich trocken, als er die Hand sah, die sich besitzergreifend auf das Knie seines Exfreundes gelegt hatte und den dazugehörigen Mann als Zaccharias Smith erkannte – jenen Hufflepuff, der schon zu Schulzeiten öfters mal sein Interesse an dem blonden Magier bekannt hatte. _

_Er hob den Blick und starrte dem Jüngeren wütend in die Augen, was dieser gelassen erwiderte und nur freundlich nickte. Draco hingegen rührte sich nicht und würdigte Harry keines Blickes, sondern legte stattdessen nur seine Hand auf die seines Freundes und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm vertraulich etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern._

_Harry schnürte sich die Kehle zu, doch er zwang sich, weiter zu gehen. Endlich, endlich kam er an dem Altar an und atmete angestrengt ein und aus, jeden Blick in die Richtung der beiden Blonden tunlichst unterlassend._

_Die Orgel ertönte und erinnerte ihn mit unerwarteter Wucht daran, dass er am Abend zuvor zuviel getrunken hatte. _

_Er schloss schmerzgepeinigt die Augen und bekam so kaum mit, dass Ginny den Gang betrat und mit einem beeindruckten „Oh..." von der Kirchengemeinde empfangen wurde. Erst, als sie vor ihm stand, bemerkte er, dass sie inzwischen auch angekommen war._

_Sie lächelte ihm unter dem Schleier heraus zu und er lächelte gequält zurück, während er ihre Hand nahm – im Gegensatz zu seiner war ihre ganz warm – und vor dem Priester Stellung bezog._

_Die Trauung zog wie ein Traum an ihm vorbei, erst ihr „Ja" und dann seins, die Glückwünsche seiner Freunde, ihrer Familie und ihrer Lehrer, und er kam erst wieder zu sich, als er sich plötzlich Draco Malfoy gegenüber fand. „Du siehst gut aus, Harry", meinte er fachmännisch und lächelte dann Ginny zu, „ich gratuliere. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar."_

_Er nickte stocksteif, während Ginny leicht errötete und den Blonden in ihre Arme zog. „Ihr auch, Draco", gab sie zurück und lächelte Zaccharias dabei warm an, „das habe ich schon in der Schule immer gedacht."_

_Der Hufflepuff grinste nur und legte einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte. „Ich auch", erwiderte er nur, klopfte Harry kurz auf die Schulter und verschwand dann mit dem Slytherin unter den restlichen Gästen._

_XXX_

„_Daddy!"_

_Ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen schoss auf ihn zu und sprang in seine Arme. „Dieses Wochenende bin ich wieder bei dir, richtig?"_

„_Ja, mein Schatz", erwiderte er lächelnd und drückte sie an sich, während Ginny einen kleinen Koffer vor ihm auf den Boden stellte und ihm kurz zunickte. _

„_Ich hole sie dann am Sonntag wieder ab, Harry, ok?" Damit drehte sie sich um, verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von Dean Thomas und apparierte sich weg._

_XXX_

„_Du... du bist Anwalt?"_

_Draco lächelte und nickte. „Sicher. Du kennst uns Slytherins doch – verschlagen, boshaft, durchtrieben – welcher Beruf würde besser passen?" Er lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Also, womit kann ich dir helfen?"_

_Er schluckte und stellte leicht verwirrt fest, dass der Blonde sich kaum verändert hatte. Sicher, er war älter geworden. Aber seine Augen funkelten noch immer wie ein mondbeschienener See und er konnte noch immer die Muskeln unter dem dunkelgrünen Hemd erahnen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich staubtrocken an. „Ich... ich lasse mich scheiden."_

_Das Lächeln des Blonden schwand von seinem Gesicht, er beugte sich vor und legte Harry in einer seltsam vertraut wirkenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bei Merlin, das tut mir leid."_

_Es klopfte, und kurz darauf trat Zaccharias ein, ein Tablett mit Tee balancierend. „Ich stell den Tee hierhin, Dray, in Ordnung? Ihr bedient euch einfach. Schön, dich zu sehen, Harry." Er beugte sich herunter und drückte Draco kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er wieder verschwand. Harry sah ihm mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen hinterher._

„_Ihr... ihr wohnt zusammen?"_

_Draco blinzelte und nahm die Hand zurück. „Seit 6 Jahren."_

_XXX_

„_Damit ist es offiziell. Ihr seid geschieden."_

_Harry atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte dem Blonden neben sich zu. Dieser lächelte zurück und streckte ihm kurz die Hand hin. _

„_Zufrieden?"_

_Der Gryffindor sah auf die dargebotene Hand, schluckte und schlug dann ein. Die Haut fühlte sich weich und einladend an, und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Erröten. „Nicht wirklich."_

_Der Blonde nickte verstehend und wandte sich dann ab. Er vermisste augenblicklich die Wärme in seiner Hand. „Das war klar. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast." Er ließ seinen Aktenkoffer zuschnappen und sah dann auf seine Uhr._

„_Tut mir leid, ich muss jetzt los, Zac wartet schon." Er blickte leicht verlegen zur Seite und lächelte leicht. „Wir haben heute Jubiläum."_

_XXX_

„_Hermine, wenn du jetzt irgendetwas in der Art von „Ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt" sagst, werde ich dich umbringen", meinte er leise und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer vor ihm, woraufhin sie ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und etwas näher an ihn ran rutschte._

„_Es tut mir so leid, Harry..."_

_XXX_

Er schlug die Augen auf und griff sich benommen an den Kopf. Es schrillte in seinem Schädel und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass das sein Wecker war. Mit einem müden Grunzen schlug er auf den Aus-Knopf und setzte sich dann auf.

„Hochzeit, Kumpel, du solltest duschen!" kam es da von seinem besten Freund, der ihm enthusiastisch eine Duschgel-Flasche an die Brust warf.

„Hochzeit?" wiederholte Harry fragend und sah auf den Kalender. Tatsächlich, heute heiratete er. Es waren nicht Jahre vergangen, er war nicht geschieden und er hatte auch kein Kind.

Und Draco Malfoy war auch nicht mit Zaccharias Smith zusammen.

Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchlief ihn.

„Ron, ich... Ich kann nicht!"

Sein bester Freund runzelte leicht die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist nicht so schwer, Harry, einfach ausziehen, rein gehen, Hahn aufdrehen und los geht's! Du hast das schon öfter gemacht!"

Er schluckte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann Ginny nicht heiraten!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann klatschte ihm die flache Hand Rons auf die bloße Schulter, und er sah wieder auf. Sein Freund lächelte breit.

„Nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber Snape ist ein gottverdammtes Genie!"

„Was?!" machte er konfus, und Rons Augen begannen fröhlich zu funkeln.

„Du hattest eine Vision der Zukunft. Was kommen könnte. Das ekelige Getränk, das Neville dir angedreht hat? Tut mir leid, Kumpel, aber das musste sein. Und jetzt mach, dass du weg kommst, bevor ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich schon länger Ginnys großer Bruder als dein bester Freund bin!"

Er starrte Ron noch ein paar Sekunden entgeistert an, ehe er sich hastig ein T-Shirt überzog und davon apparierte. Ron lächelte noch immer. „Dieser dumme Hund", flüsterte er nur und ging dann aus dem Raum, um seiner Schwester von den neuesten Entwicklungen zu erzählen. Nicht, dass es nicht eh jedem klar gewesen war.

XXX

Er klopfte wie ein Berserker an die Tür und verlor so fast das Gleichgewicht, als ein etwas verschlafen wirkender Draco Malfoy die Tür öffnete und dann verwirrt eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Du?" machte er nur, woraufhin Harry ihn etwas unsanft in das Haus schob und die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ.

„Draco, ich..."

„Was willst du hier?" unterbrach ihn der Blonde und rieb sich geistesabwesend über seine bloßen Rippen – ein Anblick, der Harrys aufgewühltes Gemütsleben noch mehr durcheinander wirbelte, „ist nicht heute dein Hochzeitstag?"

„Ich heirate nicht", entgegnete er und macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Anderen zu, „ich.. ich kann nicht."

Das Silber in den Augen seines Gegenübers blieb vorsichtig, als wappnete er sich für einen Schlag. „Du kannst nicht", wiederholte er, „weil die Torte noch nicht fertig ist? Zu wenig weiße Tauben zu bekommen waren? Dein Kummerbund zu eng ist?"

Harry lächelte und ging noch einen Schritt näher, bis er die Wärme des Blonden schon fast fühlen konnte. „Weil ich sie nicht liebe."

„Doch, das tust du", widersprach Draco knapp und verengte die Augen, „und du solltest keine Dummheit begehen und das wegwerfen."

„Ich habe schon eine Dummheit begangen und etwas weggeworfen", flüsterte Harry leise und legte seine Hand auf die Hüfte des Anderen, woraufhin dieser leicht erschauerte, „und ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

„Harry...", machte Draco schwach und legte ihm abwehrend die Hand auf die Brust, „jeder hat vor seiner Hochzeit kalte Füße. Du liebst Ginny. Vergiss das nicht."

Er lächelte, schob die Hand beiseite und zog ihn noch näher an sich, bis er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich liebe sie, das stimmt", meinte er leise, „aber dich liebe ich mehr." Seine Lippen wanderten herab und er hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf den Hals des Blonden, der die Augen schloss und sich endlich entspannte.

XXX

„Wer zur Hölle klingelt denn jetzt?!"

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Verdammter Mist!" rief er dann, sprang hastig aus dem Bett und zog sich eine Jeans über, „das ist Zac!"

„Zac?!" wiederholte Harry und setzte sich auf, plötzlich jeder Hauch von Müdigkeit von ihm gewichen, „wie in Zaccharias Smith?"

„Ja, genau der", erwiderte Draco knapp und stürzte die Treppe herunter. Harry schnappte sich eine Boxershorts und rannte hinterher, jeder einzelne Herzschlag in seinen Ohren nachdröhnend wie ein Glockenschlag.

„Zac!"

Vor der Tür stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, tatsächlich Smith, elegant in einen schwarzen Anzug gekleidet und mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Angesichts Dracos bloßem Oberkörper und nur halb geschlossener Hose zog er anzüglich die Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du was besonderes mit mir vor, Dray?"

Harry sprang wie ein Springteufel von der letzten Treppenstufe und eilte an Dracos Seite. Das Lächeln des Hufflepuff gefror.

„Potter", sagte er dann angestrengt, „solltest du nicht heiraten?"

Harry grinste bloß und legte von hinten die Arme um Draco, sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ablegend. „Nicht heute und nicht Ginny", antwortete er dann, „können wir dir sonst irgendwie helfen, Smith?"

XXX

„Und, bist du glücklich, Harry?"

Er sah auf und lächelte ihr warm zu. „Glücklicher, als es mir anders jemals möglich gewesen wäre."

Sie nickte nur und reichte ihm einen Stoß Papiere, dabei einen kurzen Blick auf das Photo auf seinem Schreibtisch werfend. „Ihr seid ein schönes Paar", meinte sie dann und warf ihr rotes Haar zurück, „das habe ich schon in der Schule immer gedacht."

Er blinzelte und grinste dann. „Danke", meinte er dann, „ich auch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Muse verpasste mir heut morgen einen Tritt... Hab das grad einfach so runtergetippt, ohne Beta und ohne das noch mal nach zu korrigieren... Kleiner, fluffiger One-Shot. Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Hinterlasst doch einen Review, wenn ihr lieb seid!!


End file.
